Cure Team no Theme
Cure Team no Theme (Let’s Fight In English Dub) is a Song originally written for Planetary Charge Pretty Cure:Hearts In Ice but was used in throughout the Final Episode Of Planetary Charge Pretty Cure. It is a Altered Version of Sailor Moon’s Sailor Team no Theme In Glitter Force Planetary Protectors is called Glitter Team Song and Is Sung by Dream Star In Japanese it’s Sung by Miyamoto Kanako And In the English Dub Bree Sharp. Lyrics TV Size Original Japanese Onegai nagareboshi kondo koso Nagasarete oboreru koi tte yatsu wo Naku dake naitara tsuki wa michi Naanni mo kawaranai wa All right Genki dasanakya ikusa ni denakya Todoke raimei honoo yurete ai no muchi Minna henshin yo meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Yatte yaru Minna sakenderu meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Ichiban yo purikyua Kiite yo nagareboshi yappari ne Tobitsuite hanarenu koi tte yatsu wo Kurushikute mo hikiau koi yo Hoshi no hate made zutto All right Hayaimono gachi yattamono gachi Todoke raimei honoo yurete ai no muchi Minna henshin yo meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Yatte yaru Minna sakenderu meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Ichiban yo purikyua Minna henshin yo meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Yatte yaru Minna sakenderu meiku appu Onna no ko da mon meiku appu Ichiban yo purikyua Original Japanese Translation Please, shooting star, this time Drown this guy in love, sweeping him away The moon is full as much as I cry Nothing ever changes, it’s all right We must raise our spirits, we must go into battle The thunder sounds, and the flame blazes, we have the boldness of love Everyone, transform now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! Let’s do it! Everyone, shout now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! We’re number one, Pretty Cure Listen to me, shooting star, after all Don’t take away this guy’s love, keep him with me Even though it hurts, my love is rewarding To the end of the stars, everything is all right We have to act fast, we have to do it now The thunder sounds, and the flame blazes, we have the boldness of love Everyone, transform now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! Let’s do it! Everyone, shout now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! We’re number one, Pretty Cure Everyone, transform now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! Let’s do it! Everyone, shout now, Make Up! Because we are girls, Make Up! We’re number one, Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure English Dub The day has turned to night And we must fight to save our dreams It will need our hope We will not give up our dreams We are Pretty Cure And we will not forget again Yes, we're Pretty Cure And we will fight until the end Our work is never done We'll beat evil Fight as one Under the moonlight Sending evil forces on the run Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we know we care, my friends Let's fight! For hope everywhere Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we need to care, my friends Let's fight! 'Cause we are the best Pretty Cure! With all our powers combined We shall fight and protect the land No matter what it takes Our hope and faith stays to the end 'Cause we're Pretty Cure And we will battle through the hour Yes, we're Pretty Cure And you know, the victory is ours The time has come to fate And there is no time to wait So let's shoot very far Like shooting stars We're off to save the day! Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we know we care, my friends Let's fight! For hope everywhere Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we need to care, my friends Let's fight! Planet Guardians! Planet Guardians! Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we know we care, my friends Let's fight! For hope everywhere Let's fight! For the love we share Let's fight! 'Cause we need to care, my friends Let's fight! 'Cause we are the best Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Category:Songs